


Tragedy of a Goddess

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I still liked the characterization of Hera, and how complex she was a female character. Given all the potential for Season 2, I wrote this drabble kind of based off that.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Tragedy of a Goddess

It was quiet in the caves she fled to. The gentle dripping of water echoed across the chasms of the elaborate cave. It’s only resident? A queen and goddess who fled the battlefield in disgrace and defeat.

The pain had subsided since she fled the battlefield. Or was she just too numb to feel anything anymore? The image still replayed in her head. He winked at her one last time, something that sparked the beginning of their legacy and union, and then he was gone in a flash of light.

Hera didn’t know what she was supposed to feel. Angry? Sad? Grateful? This war would not have been launched in the first place had he had not been an embarrassment to what they built. And now he was dead, without answering for his actions?

And then to turn that bastard of a demon against her? It wasn’t the betrayal of the demon that scorned her. It was the efforts done behind her back. Zeus had always undermined her, and made a fool of her. Of what she stood for, and least of all, the children she bore him. His legitimate children!

She always wondered if it was true, and she even thought it now: did he ever love her? Or was it all just for the image? The victorious King and Queen against the Titans and the Giants, of course he would fall in love with the image of it all. That’s how he always was, how he always had been.

Even now, when she had lost all that she built, Hera couldn’t bring herself to shed any more tears for him. She had already spent centuries wasting it all for that man, and she would not have a sliver of it taken away from her again.

Trying to salvage what dignity she had left, Hera tended to her wounds in the lonesome abode, thinking. She cared naught for what laid ahead for her upon a return to Olympus, nor the opposition that some may throw towards her. She was the Queen of Heaven and Earth, and the very foundation of Olympus! Zeus’s legacy made a fool of her for the last time.


End file.
